


Hide and Seek

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Consensual NonCon, Fantasy, Monster sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, monster fucking, roleplay noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: A wolf pack has decided to make you its prey, and wants to make sure you know so(NOTE: This is consensual noncon/roleplayed noncon)





	Hide and Seek

As you ran through the forest, your lungs burning and muscles screaming for you to stop, you couldn’t help but wonder just what you did to deserve this. 

 

You just wanted a nice walk in the woods, was all! Your family had let you live in the cabin they owned up in the mountains, just so you could find a job easier, and get back on your feet. If you’d known about the neighbors, though, you aren’t sure if you’d still take that offer…

 

Those glowing eyes still burned in your memory- watching your every move, teeth bared and white in the moonlight. The memory gave you shudders, watching them stalk around your house, hunger evident in their growls and howls. As soon as you saw them, you had rushed out of the back door, adrenaline pumping and mind racing. 

 

You knew it was futile. They had been chasing you for hours, now- the pack of wolves, hungry for blood, or god knows what else. You didn’t know how many there truly were, but you knew they were big, and had their sights set on  _ you _ , specifically.

 

You jumped over fallen trees, you got snagged on briars and thorns, cursing under your breath as you ran out of time. You knew there had to be an area they didn’t go- a safe place, a haven of sorts. If you got there quick enough, maybe they’d leave you alone!

 

In your haste, you came across an old, decrepit shack. There was skeletons- mostly animals- littering the yard, picked clean and bleached white by the sun. The air smelled musty and moldy- a clear indicator that this house had been long since abandoned. You weighed your options- do you turn back, and risk running into the werewolf pack? Or do you take your chances, and hope the house doesn’t collapse on you?

 

As you heard the howling getting closer, you decided the house looked  _ very  _ inviting, and rushed in. You knew it wouldn’t do much, but you managed to push an old, dusty armchair in front of the door- hopefully, it’ll slow down the beasts enough for you to make a get away. You ran up the stairs, locking yourself in what looked like the master bedroom upstairs- a large, dusty bed centered in the small space, and an open window letting in enough light to see where you were going.

 

As you took in the surrounding area, you heard the door being knocked open. You guess that armchair did jack shit at keeping the door closed- and you quickly pondered the pros and cons of jumping out of a second story window. You rushed over to it-  only to see that it oversaw a thorny, overgrown garden that surely had snakes, spiders, and god knows what other creepy crawlies.

 

You could hear the door beginning to shake- the knob turning and the sound of claws scratching the door, and your heart lept in your throat. You turned around just in time to see the door fly open- a large, dark-brown wolf standing in the doorway. It was a male- the sheath and, ahem, family jewels making that much evident. He stood, easily, at seven feet- towering over you. You stared up in mild horror- watching as he, and his pack, filled into the room. You could see now there was only three wolves- still three too many, but you felt a tad more reassured that the  _ entire  _ pack wasn’t here.

 

He grinned down at you, the other two standing up on their hind feet- letting you see that he was joined by two she-wolves. Their teeth flashed in the filtered moonlight, and you could barely speak.

 

“Took long enough, catching you.” The leader said- his voice deep and gravelly, resonating in your bones. You couldn’t help but shudder- trying to ignore the smug look the others had. “You put up quite a fight, you know,” He says, circling around you- hooking a clawed finger under your hair, flipping it a little. You couldn’t help but notice how you were shaking, just a tad- whether it was from fear, or adrenaline, you didn’t know.

 

“Wh-what are you going to do to me,” You squeak out, staring at all of them with wide eyes. You noticed the closest she-wolf- a muscled, 8 foot tall  _ lumberjack  _ of a woman, with a brown and white pelt- grinned extra wide, as she leaned down in your face. 

 

“I think you know damn well what we’re going to do to you, pet.” She says, running a hand through your hair. You couldn’t help but flinch, side-eyeing the remaining wolf- a smaller, more lithe (yet still muscular enough to snap you in half) woman with a solid black pelt- as she joined the male wolf.  

 

You swallowed thickly, gathering up enough courage to speak. “Just...please….tell me you remembered the ball gag-”

 

The black wolf let out a loud, wheezy snort, while the brown one sighed through his nose. You could see the wolf in front of you close her eyes, before giving you a look. “You’re not very good at this.”

 

“You’re the one that made me run through the woods at two am, Janice- let me have my fun!” You exclaim, allowing the male to slip his arms under yours and pick you up. “Besides- Kathy liked my joke. That counts, right?”

 

“She likes all of your jokes.” The male- Damien- said, carrying you to the bed, and tossing you on it. “Now zip it, before you really kill the mood.” He says, pinning your arms down. You can’t help but grin up at him- both in defiance, and in eagerness at what was about to happen.

 

“Oh please- be gentle, Mr. Wolf- I’m still a virgin-”

 

He places a pawed hand over your face, causing you to burst into giggles. Kathy took this as an opportunity to start taking your clothes off- or really, ripping them off- to really get this show on the road. She sat behind you- putting your head in her lap- and started rubbing your chest. Her claws raked over the  _ really  _ sensitive areas, and you couldn’t help but shudder. 

 

While Damien got to work on removing your pants, Janice slithered behind him, arms wrapped around him, and already pawing at his sheath. You could tell by the smell in the air, and the flash of red, that him, if not all three wolves, were turned on from the chase earlier. You couldn’t blame them- the feeling of being hunted  _ was  _ rather exciting, and you’re not ashamed to admit you’re already aroused as well. 

 

When your pants finally came off, Damien wasted no time in grinding against you- slipping  _ dangerously  _ close to your entrance, you might add. You couldn’t help but notice his bared teeth, and wondered, vaguely, if he remembered that rock you threw at him earlier.

 

“Certainly made us work for this, anyhow,” He growls out, claws digging into your hips painfully- a few drops of blood making their way to the surface. “The least you could do is repay the favor- make sure we’re all serviced. Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you- just lay there and be fucked by the pack. Wouldn’t take much, anyways- you always were eager to roll over for us.” He says, grinding roughly into you- causing a whine to bubble out. 

 

You opened your mouth to protest, before Kathy got up- letting you fall against the mattress. You watched her as she moved down closer to Damien- straddling your hips, while Janice took her old place near your head. Before you could ask just what the hell was going on, Janice grabbed your chin, making you look at her.

 

“Disobedient pets need to be put in their place, you know. I believe it’s high time you make up for all of that running around.” She said, letting your head go, before swinging a leg over your head- hovering right above you. You could  _ tell  _ she was turned on- even in the darkness, her pussy had enough shine to be noticeable, even through the fur, and the heat radiating off of her was enough to make you sweat.

 

You didn’t need to be told what to do, though- especially since she was lowering herself on you. You met her halfway- offering an apologetic kiss to her thighs, mostly in hopes she won’t suffocate you with her womanly charm, and gave an experimental lick to the opening slit. She gave a satisfied sigh in return, and you took it as a sign to continue- using your tongue to swirl around her engorged clit, and using your hands to reach up and rub her breasts.

 

While you were busy with making out with her hoohah, you felt something wet and furry prodding your nether regions, and instinctively spread your legs. As much as you would LOVE to be pounded into oblivion right now, you’d rather not have your ass bleed on the sheets. 

 

As Damien inserted a digit, you couldn’t help but groan quietly- spurring Kathy into grinding into your hips, making you buck up- or, well, try to, anyways. It’s hard to move your hips with a giant werewolf sitting on them!

It took a few minutes, but, eventually, Damien found you acceptably stretched. It was about time, too- you could tell Janice was starting to get close. She was grinding against your face, smearing your face with her slick as she tried to rut herself into orgasm. You decided to help her- wrapping your lips around her clit, and sucking. She let out a breathy moan, grinding harshly for a second, before allowing you to work.

 

Damien finally, FINALLY lined himself up to your entrance- prodding you with that  _ blissfully  _ fat dick, before pushing in. The burn was noticeable, but god, you were too turned on to hate it. You couldn’t help but moan- the sound muffled- and grip Janice’s hips roughly. Your legs wrapped around Damien’s hips, while he settled into a nice, rough rhythm- making you bounce  _ just  _ enough to make the she-wolf on top of you feel it, causing another bout of groans and growls.

 

Meanwhile, Kathy decided she was done waiting, and you could feel her rubbing your own member in an effort to spread some natural lubrication around. When you were slick enough, she wasted no time in positioning herself over you, and sitting down- fast. The sudden change from wet, cold air, to a warm and tight pussy damn near sent you over the edge. You could tell Damien felt you tense up, if the sudden growling was any indication. He grabbed your legs, starting to really piston into you- causing both you, and Kathy to bounce feverishly. 

 

You suppose the sudden, jarring movements helped finally push Janice over the edge, because after a few minutes of sucking, swirling, and flicking your tongue against her, she finally came- howling as she climaxed, thighs snapping around your head instinctively. You’d be worried about suffocating, but honestly, being blinded by the fuzzy, warm thighs while your sort-of-girlfriend ground against your face like her life depended on it was hot as HELL.

 

Coincidentally, the sensation of being blinded, with Damien hitting some exceptionally sensitive spots, and Kathy squeezing around your dick, was overwhelming, to put it simply. Your head spun, you felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out, and you barely had enough sense to tell Janice to move. 

 

Thankfully, she did, eventually, climb off of you- and the sudden feeling of being able to breath was more than enough to finally send you over the edge. You let out a particularly loud, slightly breathless moan- hips bucking into Kathy, and legs squeezing around Damien’s hips as you came. 

 

You could already feel the overstimulation setting in, your shaft still erect, and your hips twitchy from your no-no square being stimulated, still. You looked down at the other two wolves- finding that Damien had taken to rubbing Kathy’s clit, while she had her arm wrapped around him from behind. You will never understand how flexible werewolves are. Never.

 

You suppose your  _ naturally good looks  _ was enough to send Kathy over the edge, since, after a few minutes of grinding, huffing, groaning, and needy bouncing, she, too, came with the force of a tidal wave. You had just calmed down from your own orgasm- but the feeling of hers just made your groin burn in the absolutely best way, and you’re pretty sure she managed to squeeze just a  _ few  _ more drops out of you.

 

Damien wasn’t too far along, either. Your hips were sore and burning, and you could already feel exhaustion settling in as he pounded away into you. He was certainly the more vocal of the group- he had been growling nonstop throughout this ordeal, and now that he was close to his own climax, you could hear the needy whines and huffs as he desperately tried to breed you. You made eye contact with him- eyes hazy with lust and exhaustion, while his was sharp, focused, and analyzing everything. With a final snap of the hips, you felt his knot pop inside of you, finally- before the feeling of him filling you up took over, and you couldn’t help but shudder with pleasure. God, you feel disgusted with yourself.

 

Once you all calmed down, the sound of panting filling the air, you flopped down on your back- Damien slipping out of you, and Kathy getting off of you to join Janice against the pillows. Damien carefully picked you up, and dragged you up to lay against him and Janice. You squirmed a little, getting comfortable while Kathy leaned over, and started ‘cleaning’ your hair.

 

“Please,” You started, eyes halfway closed, and delirium taking over. “Never make me run through that stupid forest again. I’d much rather get right to the fucking.”

 

“Oh please,” Kathy said, Janice and Damien already halfway asleep. “You know the big lug here likes a work out. Just get used to it, darling- it’ll be fun before you know it.”

 

Working out? Fun? AS IF. You’ll take your laziness any day, fuck you very much.


End file.
